Serendipity
by kaname-luvr
Summary: It wasn't that Naruto was a trouble maker, it was just that trouble seemed to find him everywhere, no matter what, and this was no exception. Full summary inside, b-day gift for shyghost48. Yaoi sasunaru!


**S E R E N D I P I T Y**

**DISCLAIMER**- obviously not mine… I should just put a standard disclaimer in my profile, huh?

**A/N- **Hmmm, this is actually quite belatedly. It was supposed to be published this summer but in the end all I did was type a small outline. This time, however, I am going to try and update as much as possible since it is a birthday gift for shyghost48! I make no promises though, and yes I will finish the rest of my fics, now oooon with the story!

**SUMMARY- **It wasn't that Naruto was a trouble maker, but trouble seemed to find him no matter where he went; and then one night, that one thing that had revolted him suddenly turned him on.

It wasn't that Naruto was a trouble maker, but trouble seemed to find him no matter where he went. It was standard procedure- someone would pick on him, he would retaliate, they had both get in a fight, end up at the school office and then go to the nurse and get something for whatever damage there was. So maybe that was not as bad as it seemed. If it weren't because he got in so many fights that everyone in the office knew him, then maybe he wouldn't have met Sakura.

She used to be his elementary school nurse, and he loved her to death because she was very nice to him. Now Sakura worked at a local hospital, where he too volunteered (and not thanks to those parolee officers). He had gotten in trouble last year, and it was decided that he should pay by doing community service hours. Thankfully, Sakura offered to supervise him and gave him a job as her assistant. He was glad for her help; he actually liked his volunteer job, and something even did extra shifts (which Sakura had yet to find out about).

Today was one of those shifts where he had stayed late and helped some of the nurses who's work load was on the extremes for the time being. It was well past eleven at night, and sadly the ramen stand near the hospital had close for the night, so no dinner tonight because he was too tired to cook. He didn't feel like walking either, so he did the next best thing and took a short cut through the long alley. He knew it could be potentially dangerous but at the moment he didn't give a fuck.

He heard footsteps behind him, and saw a man running towards him, but before he could move aside, the man took one look at him and pushed him into the nearest wall by a dumpster, knocking the wind of Naruto.

"The hell?" he asked disconcertingly "You… okay?" Maybe he shouldn't even talk to this man who was giving him a very psychotic smile. Seriously, the man looked like he could just about devour Naruto with one look; but then a sigh from the entrance of the alley was heard and his attacker froze.

"Game over." was all he heard before Naruto's attacker was on the ground, struggling to get free, and the man who only seconds ago was by the entrance now held a long thin sword by the man's throat.

"H-hey! Wait a second!" It wasn't that Naruto was defending his attacker, but he wasn't about to let someone be murder just like that.

His attacker used this distraction to run away, back to where he came from, and suddenly the would be murder turned to him, and Naruto got his first look of him- sickly pale, dull black eyes, dead limp hair, and a grim expression in his lips. The man stood up and put his sword away, and Naruto noticed that there was another sword in his back making an X with the other one. He was a bit taller than Naruto that was for sure, but before he could even assess the man further, more footsteps were heard, and both turn to look.

At the beginning of the allay was another man. He grabbed Naruto's attacker and slit his throat in one fluid movement, as if it were the most boring thing in the world. This new assassin was also pale but in a sickly manner as the other one, he also had dark hair but with bangs and a different style. His dark eyes finally settled on Naruto. He stared at Naruto for what seemed like the longest time, his features contorted in what seem like confusion and shock, at what, Naruto did not know. Then just like that, it was over, and he made a move to leave, signaling to his partner to do the same.

Naruto couldn't move, he could only watch as the first assassin made some sort of work on the cadaver, slung it over his shoulders and left, but not without giving Naruto a troubled and worried look. Naruto desperately wanted to say something, anything, but he was too dumbfounded to do much but stare.

At last, Naruto came out of that trance like state he had found himself. His knees gave out under him, and he fell to the floor unceremoniously. He clutched his stomach, and dry heaved his guts out, suddenly glad that he had not had a chance for dinner tonight.

A/N- yes its short, I know, but this is only the introduction or beginning to it! I already kind of have the next chapter so bare with me! And forgive all my mistakes please, this will soon have a beta! Soooo! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MI FLORECITA! Hope you like it =)

•K•L•


End file.
